User talk:BrianDuBose544
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User:BrianDuBose544! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse. About Jet Optimus. Jet Optimus is a combination of Optimus Primal and Jetfire. Draw the combiner if you wish. I'll draw the combiner later. okay? BrianDuBose544 (talk) 22:06, December 19, 2017 (UTC) About Dinoking and his components. Dinoking is a combiner based on his Victory counterpart. Goryu is a tyrannosaurus rex-transformer, Doryu is a stegosaurus-transformer, Gairyu is an ankylosaurus-transformer, Kakuryu is a triceratops-transformer, Rairyu is a Brontosaurus-transformer, and Yokuryu is a pteranodon-transformer. Draw him and his components if you wish. I'll draw the combiner on Thursday night. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 12:02, December 21, 2017 (UTC) About the Breastforce and their combined form Liokaiser. The Breastforce are a taskforce sent by Deathsaurus to defeat Star Saber. They all form Liokaiser. Their names are Liozack the lion, Drillhorn the rhinoceros, Guyhawk the hawk, Hellbat the bat, Jallguar the jaguar, and Killbison the bison. They work in the art of cruelty. Draw them if you wish. Hey, I'll draw them Thursday night. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 21:37, December 21, 2017 (UTC) About Transmetal Brawn. Transmetal Brawn has his koala-head split into his hands, and he has wheels of a 4x4, in reference to his G1 counterpart. Draw him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw him on Wednesday night. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 10:26, December 23, 2017 (UTC) About Transmetal Deepsheep. Transmetal Deepsheep has his sheep-head split into his feet, and he has wheels like that of a motorcycle. Draw him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw him on Wednesday night. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:31, December 23, 2017 (UTC) About Tanukred. Tanukred is a red Transmetal tanuki-transformer. His tanuki-mode's large testicles are his shoulder-pads. His tanuki-head splits into his feet. Draw him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw him some other time. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 00:21, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Let's better be safe from Orphan Toenails... Orphan Toenails is blocked from every wikia, so that she'll never attack the wikias. We'd better be safe from her... She's in wikia jail for vandalizing every wiki... We're still safe from her, Brian. About Takedown. Like Offshoot and Squirrelchest, Takedown is a squirrel-transformer. He is a red-furred squirrel who knows his friends well. Draw him if you wish, on Wednesday. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 20:48, December 26, 2017 (UTC) About Smolder. Smolder is a feared Predacon cat-transformer who causes fires. His nemesis, who chases him (because dogs chase cats), is the Maximal Heatwave, who extinguishes fire. Draw him if you wish. On Wednesday morning. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 20:48, December 26, 2017 (UTC) About Star Dasher. Star Dasher is a Star Seeker who transforms into a caterpillar. He is the youngest of the Star Seekers. His caterpillar-head is in his chest. Draw him if you wish on tomorrow. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 12:37, December 27, 2017 (UTC) About Cromar and Aragon. Cromar is a G1-color-feathered crow-transformer who has red wings. Aragon is a G1-color-furred cheetah-transformer with a visor. Draw them if you wish, tomorrow. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:53, December 27, 2017 (UTC) About Windbreaker. Windbreaker is a yellow-furred raccoon-transformer. His beast mode is always in running pose. Draw him if you wish on tonight. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:53, December 27, 2017 (UTC) About Strikedown. Strikedown is a blue-skinned elephant-transforming Maximal. His beast mode stays in rearing pose. Draw him if you wish on tonight. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:53, December 27, 2017 (UTC) About Powertrain. Powertrain is a Transmetal sidewinder-transformer. He is a redeco of Transmetal Sideswipe, but with a different, visor-wearing head. Draw him if you wish, on today. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:53, December 27, 2017 (UTC) About Cetios, Centrosor, and Gorgosaurmax. Cetios is a white Cetiosaurus-transformer Maximal who is heroic. His Cetiosaurus-head is in his chest. Centrosor is a grey Centrosaurus-transformer who is brave. His Centrosaurus-head is in his chest. Gorgosaurmax is a blue Gorgosaurus-transformer who is courageous. His Gorgosaurus-head is in his chest. Draw them if you wish, tonight, and upload them, tonight. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 18:00, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Draw the fictional constellation Achilles. Draw the fictional constellation Achilles. Draw him if you wish, tonight. Promise? Draw the fictional constellation Vitula Eligans. Vitula Eligans is a constellation which represents a cow about to kick. His udder has also got testicles and a penis. Draw him if you wish, tonight. Promise? Draw the fictional constellation Cerberus Urinae. Cerberus Urinae represents a barking and peeing Cerberus the three-headed dog, complete with testicles, penis, and urine-stream. Draw him if you wish, tonight. Promise?